


осудить нельзя помиловать

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Slightly dubious consent, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренджи люто ненавидит своего капитана</p>
            </blockquote>





	осудить нельзя помиловать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the blame's compulsory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186547) by incandescens. 



> Оригинал написан на springkink на заявку: Bleach, Byakuya/Renji: Dubious consent - "Just because I obey you doesn't mean I don't hate you"

Ренджи люто ненавидит своего капитана. Просто на дух его не переносит. Испытывает к нему отвращение настолько чистое и незамутненное, что радуется как ребенок каждому его слову, действию и взгляду - ведь все это дает ему новые и новые поводы презирать Кучики Бьякую еще сильнее.

И дело не только в злополучной истории с Рукией. У Ренджи хватает честности признать перед самим собой, что в той истории и сам он был хорош, и Рукия ведь не отказалась от предложения, хотя могла, разве не так? Ну и вот. Ренджи не ставит ту историю в вину только Кучики Бьякуе. Или, если быть уж совсем честным, не ставит ему в вину только эту историю.

Дело во всем, во всем вообще. В том, как безупречно сидит на его капитане форменная одежда, в скупых и точных движениях его рук, в быстрых небрежных взглядах, в невозмутимом превосходстве, которое пронизывает каждое его слово. Да еще и эти его волосы. Не дорогущая костяная ерундовина в капитанской прическе, а сами волосы. Они слишком ухоженные. Слишком блестящие. Капитан сам виноват, что Ренджи смеет думать о том, каково это - пропускать между пальцев гладкие темные пряди.

Ренджи сидит с мрачной рожей, гипнотизирует взглядом бардак на своем столе и снова и снова пережевывает в мыслях одно и то же, старательно растравляя свою ненависть. И ждет, пока привычно невыразительный голос Кучики Бьякуи привычно не поставит ему на вид его катастрофическое несоответствие даже элементарным требованиям к занимаемой должности. Побыв на должности, которой он так катастрофически не соответствует, уже некоторое время, Ренджи теперь может с точностью до минуты угадать, когда прозвучит этот голос, но все равно каждый раз его прошибает холодный пот и по спине ползут мурашки.

Он нарочно поводит плечами так, чтобы полы косоде как бы невзначай разъехались и открыли миру на пару-тройку больше неуставных татуировок, чем обычно, и ждет требования привести себя в порядок, подобную небрежность могут терпеть и даже поощрять в Одиннадцатой, но здесь извольте выполнять элементарные требования к внешнему виду, Ренджи.

“Ренджи”. Он ощетинивается как зверь всякий раз, когда капитан зовет его по имени - нет, бросается его именем как скучным ругательством. Из тринадцати капитанов Готэя двенадцать никогда не позволяют себе так обращаться со своими лейтенантами. Они вежливы, или дружелюбны, или по-отечески внимательны - неизвестно, кстати, что из этого хуже - но ни один из них не разговаривает с тобой как со стенкой и не смотрит как на мусор.

Он затылком чувствует взгляд Кучики Бьякуи. Взгляд измеряет, взвешивает и выносит вердикт, что ничего стоящего тут не покажут. Кучики Бьякуя считает себя вправе судить, чего он, Ренджи, стоит. И это тоже выбешивает до белых глаз.

У Кучики-тайчо все всегда так просто. Трущобы, говорит он. Помойка. Руконгай. Что он может понимать вообще, если с детства рос среди цветов и никогда не пачкал ручки в грязи? А теперь берется судить тех, кому в грязи надо было как-то выжить и жить.

Ну вот, он опомниться не успел, как уже думает об этом хлыще как о “Кучики-тайчо”. Ну и ладно. Из тринадцати капитанов Готэя тринадцать не заслуживают и толики уважения. Если кто из них не напыщенный индюк, так обязательно или просто болван, или еще и из кожи вон лезет, чтоб отравлять тебе жизнь.

Кучики-тайчо следит за ним, как коршун. Кучики-тайчо наверняка так и ждет, чтобы он совершил хоть малюсенькую ошибку. Только хрен он дождется, потому что Ренджи ему такого удовольствия не доставит. Ренджи покажет всем, что он лучше, чем Кучики-тайчо, и отберет у него Рукию, и выйдет победителем.

Вот и весь сказ.

И когда рука Кучики-тайчо ложится на его плечо, и он сквозь два слоя одежек чувствует биение пульса в кончиках этих белоснежных пальцев, и слышит, как у Кучики-тайчо еле уловимо сбивается дыхание, когда тот велит Ренджи встать на колени и воспользоваться наконец своим языком для чего-то более полезного, нежели пустая болтовня...

...ну, повторять дважды ему не приходится, но теперь он презирает Кучики-тайчо еще сильнее, если только такое возможно. Не за то, что у того обнаружились вдруг человеческие чувства или плотские желания или готовность протянуть руку и взять то, чего хочется - а за то, что пал настолько низко, чтобы хотеть и желать его, “Ренджи”.

Он ненавидит Кучики-тайчо. Он видит Кучики-тайчо насквозь от кончиков волос до кончиков ногтей. Он опускается перед Кучики-тайчо на колени и делает что велено.


End file.
